


Tales of Trevelyan

by MaDi_01



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragons, Drinking, Drinking Games, Fighting, Rape/Non-con Elements, Skyhold, Wine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaDi_01/pseuds/MaDi_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories about Evelyn Trevelyan, the mage leader of the Inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dorian and Evelyn

Evelyn had just returned from the Exalted Plains and she was exhausted, but work for the Inquisitor was never ending. The moment she stepped through the gates of Skyhold she had been whisked away by her advisors and carted to the war room. They had spent hours reviewing reports and making plans for their next move until Evelyn was literally falling asleep standing up. Leliana and Josephine had left hours ago but she and Cullen still weren’t done. In the time she had been away the reports had piled up, but she was making progress.

“My Lady, I believe my work here is done. I shall see you in the morning.” Cullen said with a short bow. Evelyn jumped, Cullen’s voice awaking her from her shallow sleep. 

“Uh ye-yes Commander.” Evelyn said shakily. Cullen chuckled, and walked towards the door.

“Goodnight Inquisitor.” Evelyn stood up and paced the room, trying to wake herself up. 

The Exalted Plains had been a disaster. The waring armies had ripped each other apart, and the so called Freemen of the Dales were taking advantage of the chaos. Of course it had fallen to her small party to fix all the mayhem. A small nock rung out through the chamber.

“Yes, come in.” Evelyn yawned. A serving girl walked in carrying a tray with some small snacks and a flask of wine. “Oh who’s this from?” 

“Commander Cullen asked us to bring this to you. He said he would have a late night.” The girl walked over and placed the tray on a small table then curtsied and turned to leave.

“Thank you.” Evelyn walked over to the tray and picked through the snacks, she picked up the flask and poured a cup of the wine. She took a small sip and hummed happily, warm honeyed wine, her favorite. With the cup in hand she settled back into her seat and got to work.

~.~.~.~

“Damn dwarf.” Dorian mumbled to himself as he walked, a bit unsteadily, out of the tavern. Varric had cleaned him out, winning game after game of wicked grace. “Never play cards with that damn dwarf, you know better.” Dorian chided himself. 

He pushed through the large doors into the great hall and stumbled his way over to the door that lead to his room. A loud pop caught his attention and he stopped. What was that? He turned and followed the sound. He pushed his way into the war room. 

“My my, what have we here?” Dorian chortled. 

The Inquisitor was laid out in the middle of the war room, reports scattered all around her. She was giggling and sending out small bubbles of energy into the air, they would float up and then pop letting sparks fall all around her. 

“Dorian!” She slurred sitting up and waving him over. “It’s gooud to see you my friend! How’ve you been?” Dorian strolled over and plopped himself down next to her. They spent the rest of the night laying on the ground, gossiping and giggling. 

~.~.~.~

Josephine pushed open the door to the war room with her elbow, carefully she made her way inside trying not to drop the large stack of papers balanced on her clipboard. 

“Oh my!” She squeaked. Dorian and Evelyn were curled up next to each other covered in a blanked of reports. Empty bottles were scattered around them. Josephine sighed and turned to go back to her office. She wasn’t going to let Evelyn hear the end of this.

 


	2. Cassandra and Cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning. Suggestions of rape.
> 
> Evelyn is working. Cullen and Cassandra spar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive my pathetic fighting scene. It's the only on I've ever written. I did my best.

A large man grabbed her hair, wrapping it around his rough hand. She fought, kicking and screaming. He pushed her to the ground face first, grunting. He kicked her legs open and kneeled between them then lifted up her skirts. She cried and screamed, but no one heard her. She turned her head to the side and clamped her teeth down on his brawny arm. 

“Stupid mage bitch.” He growled, yanking her head back with his fist full of her hair. He slammed her forehead into the hard ground. Once, twice, then everything went mercifully black.

She awoke hours latter laying naked on the cold ground of the forest. It was dusk, the sun just sinking below the craggy tops of the mountains. Crickets chirped and she could hear the feint sound of music and laughter. The fresh smell of pine needles mixed with the copper tang of blood. She reached up and touched her forehead then hissed in pain. She pushed herself up and began walking.

_Two years later._

Evelyn looked down at a tray full of brushes, combs and ointments that Vivienne and Josephine had gotten for her. She trailed her hands over the bejeweled ornaments then picked up a simple wooden comb. She pulled it through her short dirty blond hair, smoothing out her bed head. She reached up and brushed her fingers down the jagged scar that ran just bellow her hair line. She shuddered, unpleasant memories of that horrible night bubbling into her mind. She pushed them back. 

Evelyn turned away from the mirror and went to go get dressed in her typical tan shirt and pants. 

~.~.~.~

Cullen rubbed his temples. It had been a long day and a dull ache was beginning to grow behind his eyes. He stood and stretched his stiff muscles, then climbed he ladder to his quarters. He carefully undid each piece of his armor and set it down. Then he changed into a simple white shirt and breaches. He grabbed his sword and shield and walked down to the practice dummies.

“Cassandra would you object to sparing with me? I find my self in need of a diversion.” Cassandra turned to him and nodded.

“Of course commander.” The pair moved away from the training dummies and drew their swords. They slowly began to circle each other. They were well matched opponents, both had years of experience with the sword. 

Cullen loosely held is sword in his right hand, with his shield on his left. He took up a defensive stance and looked for an opening. Cassandra made the first move, she lunged forward and slashed left to right. Cullen parried the blow and unleashed quick flurry of attacks driving Cassandra back. She sidestepped out of his line off attack. Cullen’s momentum carried him forward exposing his side to Cassandra. She attacked, but the Commander was already gone. He’d dropped to his knees and rolled to backwards out of her reach. Cassandra ran forward and stepped firmly on his shield pinning him to the ground. Cullen grunted and wrenched his arm free. 

By now a rather large group had gathered to watch the Seeker and Commander spar. Soldiers, mages, templars, merchants all gathered around watching the ferocious pair. A few of the Inquisitors companions had gathered to watch the fight as well. Sera sat half in half out of her room in the tavern. Iron Bull leaned agains the large tree by the training dummies. A few of the Chargers stood with him, placing bets on the winner. 

Cullen was now at a distinct disadvantage, he had lost his shield. With every blow he blocked his arms weakened. Cassandra's powerful blows sent reverberations through his body. Sweat beaded up on his forehead and dripped down dangerously close to his eyes. Both the he and Cassandra puffed, circling each other.

~.~.~.~

Evelyn groaned, these reports were never ending. If she didn’t get a break she would go brain dead. She stood up and shook out her self out, and walked out onto her balcony. Maybe some the fresh mountain air would wake her up. She leaned on the cold stone of the railing and looked out over the mountains. The sun was just starting to set casting a golden glow over the white of the snow. What was left of the the Breach stretched its spindly green arms across the darkening sky. 

A cheer drew her attention down to Skyhold. Evelyn chuckled, Cassandra and Cullen were at it again. Cassandra had the bigger man on the defensive, and was searching for the chance to bring him down. She lunged forward feigning to the left, but turning her blade right at the last second. Caught off guard the Commander wobbled, Cassandra stepped in and hooked her foot behind his ankle and pulled. Cullen thudded to the ground and Cassandra stood over him with her sword at his throat. Evelyn guffawed and cheered from her balcony.


	3. Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn, Iron Bull, Sera and Varric take on a dragon. It doesn't go quite as planned.

Evelyn's bleary eyes gradually opened. Every inch of her body ached. 

"Now, don't you go moving to much. You'll undo all my good work." Said the quiet voice of her healer. Evelyn groaned, apparently taking on that dragon and been a bad idea. "You just drink this and lay back," a cup was lifted to Evelyn's mouth and tipped back. "When you wake up you'll be as good as new."

~.~.~.~

"Good as new? She calls this good as new?" Evelyn said, waving her hands up and down. She stood in her tent wearing just her breast band and underwear. She looked down at herself and grimaced. It wasn't a pretty sight. Her whole body was mottled with purple, blue and green bruises. She had a jagged gash down one of her thighs that was sure to scar. She could only just see out of her right eye and her ankle was wrapped tight in a brace. "Damn dragons." Evelyn huffed. She gingerly slid into her loosest clothes and slipped out of her tent. 

The rest of her party sat subdued around the fire. They slowly passed a flask around in a circle. When Evelyn appeared all four heads snapped up to look at her. 

"Boss," Iron Bull said with a nod. "How you holdin' up? Looked like you got pretty roughed up." Evelyn slowly picked her way across the camp and lowered herself down next to the huge man. 

"I'm fantastic, I've got this pretty new black eye and a brand new scar." The flask made its way into her hands and she took a deep swig, then passed it to Sera. A wave of warmth passed through Evelyn and the pain from her injuries faded. 

"I tol' ya, Quizzyz made a stone. No overgrown fire breathin' lizards gunna bring 'er down." The small elven woman slurred. Sera took a quick sip of the liquid then tossed it to Varric.

"I don't know why I follow you damn heros around. You're all determined to get yourselves killed." Varric threw back his head and pored rest of the liquor down his throat. 

"Aw come on Varric, without us who would be the inspiration for you books?" Evelyn chuckled. 

She fished around in her pack and brought out a large bottle of wine. She uncorked it and pored it into four separate tankards, then passed the drinks around to her companions. They raised their classes in a toast. 

"To us heros," Said Evelyn with a wink to Varric.

"To dragons," Bellowed Iron Bull.

"Ta draginz," Echoed a drunken Sera. 

The four friends talked and drank around the fire early into the morning. When the sun peaked over the mountains Iron Bull carted Sera off to bed. Varric dragged himself to his feet and made his way to his tent.

"Your Inquisitorialness," he said with an ironic salute before slipping into his tent.

Evelyn curled up on her bedroll next to the fire. She watched the flames flicker, growing lower and lower. Slowly her eyes closed and she drifted into a peaceful sleep. 


End file.
